


Orders

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Children, Comment Fic, Community: bsg_epics, Drabble, Gen, Orders, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_epics Inspiration Day: Heroics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirenec](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rirenec).



Had anybody been watching, they might have been amused or horrified, depending on whether or not they were human.   
  
Something caught Kacey’s eyes as the Centurion stalked the muddy walkway between the tents. She narrowed her eyes - it was fluffy and looked terrified.   
  
Just as the Centurion went to put its foot down right on top of the kitten, Kacey’s “Hey! Stop!” made it halt, one foot comically held in mid-air.   
  
Kacey tried to pick up the kitten, but it ran around the edge of the tent. Before she followed it, she looked up at the Centurion and said, “Okay, you can keep going now.”   
  
It continued on its way with no idea that it had done anything unusual.


End file.
